Genesis Blacksmith Story
by mariofan48
Summary: N/A


"If you had told me that there would have been a time where this town wouldn't have been bustling, I would have believed you. But that was before I actually started making a living here myself." A faint whisper could be heard, but where was it coming from? "Despite not having any real competition in my line of work, I try to make it out on the field a little earlier than most." The whisper rang again, gently. Until the door slid aside to reveal a taller Griffon making her exit with a pretty bat pony, who was strangely shorter than the rest of her peers, but she didn't seem to really care. The bat pony boasted less vibrant colors, not unusual for a bat pony, which was known as Comet colored. Her Mane and Tail were a lighter gray compared to her coat, and her eyes were a vibrant shade of blue, making them stand out from the rest of her figure. The Griffon talked to her as they exited the door. "Hey, Sele," She asked. "can you open up shop, while I go and get my tools ready for the day?" Thinking about how helpful it was to have a bat pony helping her who was more accustomed to the early rise, and being able to help her with it. With Sele's help, the Griffon had found sufficient success in setting up in this rather quaint town. As she went to go get her tools, Sele did as she was asked and raised up the metal blinds in front of the shop, signaling that they were open for business and ready to go. It was quite an early start, too, not many places are opening by 8AM, but the early bird catches the worm as they say.

As the Griffon brought her tools in, she rested them behind her standing spot behind her counter, for easy access in case she would need to use them (and she definitely would at some point) and looked at herself in the mirror making sure she was ready before starting her own shift, being the manager of the place she was able to give herself some leeway on when she started. Her coat was that of a dark blue, but a bit on the less vibrant side of the color. Her fur that wrapped itself around her head was definitely a lighter shade of blue, and stood out more against her darker blue coat and tail. Her eyes, being a redish shade of pink, along with having some orange tips in the feathers of her hair, led to the Griffon being happy with the way she looked as she started at herself for a bit. Her wings matched the dark grey color that she had on her tail. Her claws were also the standard yellow. After she was done, she stepped to the front of her long table window and waited patiently for the first customer to show up. It was important to open up as soon as possible, because her job was in a bit of a niche position. Not many creatures in this town ever really needed any weaponry or armor, so most of her wares were from travelers or even the occasional party or two. Because of this, she hadn't expected to see any action so soon after opening, but this fierce looking mare showed up not soon after they had opened their doors, making her presence known with the most ferocious entrance she had probably ever seen. Thinking that her new guest wasn't much for subtlety, The Griffon entered her greeting stance and waited for the mare to approach her. "Considering that you made an entrance like that, I'm going to assume subtle isn't your middle name." She teased the green eyed mare with a bit of a slight smug smile. "We usually don't have our first customer(s) until an hour or two after opening, so, how can I assist you?" The barbarian mare approached her table and put her hand and elbow on it, staring at the Griffon right in the eye. "I'm looking for the owner of this establishment, Genesis Featherspear, are you her?" In response, the Griffon seemingly deadpans and uses her claw to point up at the sign above her, reading "Genesis Metalworks" sarcastically responding "No, I wonder, where would you get that crazy idea?" In response, the fierce mare slammed her hand on the table, suddenly becoming more aggressive. "Don't you mess with me!" She exclaimed, with the Griffon acting unphased, albeit slightly surprised as she wasn't entirely expecting it. "Fine, you're right, that's me. But learn to have a sense of humor next time, it'll make you more friends than enemies." and the mare responded with "I don't need friends, I live for the fight." Genesis turns away from her for a second and remarked: "Well, I can't say you're completely wrong. Now, how can I help you Ms...?" She asks, turning back to the mare. "Fierce Will" She says, and Genesis replies "Well, I guess that fits with the ferocious entrance you made earlier." The mare's coat, a shade of pink, meshed well with her Sanguine Brown mane and tail. Genesis noticed that the mare wore a lot of metal trinkets and rings on her mane, armor, ears, and neck. Her cutie mark was a simple one, a fire.

Fierce says: "I would like a Greatsword. Give me a bit of a fire-motif, absolutely nothing flashy. Can you forge that for me?" and Genesis replies "Indeed, I can. Your order will cost 100 bits and it'll take me at least a half hour to get that done. You'll be out of here in no time, you'll be able to play with your new toy in no time at all, exciting, isn't it?" She chuckled, secretly all excited about the idea of getting to crank in a new toy, even when she makes them for herself. "I'm very impressed by your armor." Genesis remarked as she started cranking away at her anvil as she got great ideas on how this project was going to go. "Who made it for you?" Fierce looked at her and said "I never got the name of the person, but thanks."

** 30 Minutes Later**

Genesis walked up to the counter with the new Great Sword and a holster for it, clearly wanting to keep its design a surprise for now. Genesis smirked with anticipation as she passed the Holster over to the fierce mare on the other side of the desk, as Fierce passed slid the 100 bits onto the table to the Griffon on the other side. When Fierce pulled out the new sword, she gasped in amazement not at the seemingly sturdy metal work and reasonable weight, but the sword was unlike any she had ever seen before. At the base of the handle, the metal transitioned into a melted molten lava look, but it was clearly not hot to the touch, as to avoid unwanted burns, but it looked cool. The blade of the sword itself had the same molten look from the handle running all the way up to the tip of the blade. However, the difference here was that, as the molten ran down from the tip of the sword to the base of the handle, the molten was looking more and more charred compared to the tip, a gradual decrease, so to speak. Not overly elegant or flashy, but still something more than a regular blade, and it still had the sharpness and effectiveness of any normal great sword out there. "I infused it with an elemental effect, you'll have a chance of burn damage to any one you hit with it. I thought it would complete the look." Genesis said as she stared at the amazed glances on Fierce's face. "I hope it was worth it, I take pride in making the best items for each individual customer that I have." And as the mare thanked her and Genesis watched her walk off all excited, she knew that she was going to be having a lot of fun with, and nothing made her happier than that.


End file.
